


The Summer of No Turning Back

by Cakewell



Series: Snapshots Through Life [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adventure, High School, Love, Sadness, Summer, Young Love, fun times, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: Another book set in the summer. I only own Maggie and her family as well as Carmen. Enjoy this chapter outline. Thanks
Relationships: Link/OFC, Rhett/OFC
Series: Snapshots Through Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635121





	The Summer of No Turning Back

Chapter Guide Novella Three

**1: I hate Summer**

Maggie's mom moves out which changes a lot of things in the Elliott household.

**2: I feel alone**

Rhett is busy with basketball camp and Link is at his Aunts. Even though Maggie sees carmen every few days, she's still lonely.

**3: just between us**

Maggie spills everything to sue who makes her soup. They talk about a lot of other stuff and do a puzzle.

**4: exploring**

Maggie is in the woods exploring when Rhett and link who have come home early surprise her.

**5: I love you**

For some reason, Maggie confesses her feelings to Rhett when he's asleep.

**6: Steps unseen**

On the last day of summer, Rhett does something that shakes Maggie up.


End file.
